1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a positioning device and a method for measuring distance between multiple positioning devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Positioning devices are widely used in electronic products, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistant (PDA).
Commonly, a positioning device includes an antenna, a receiving module, a processing module, and a displaying module. Using the antenna, the receiving module receives positioning signals transmitted from positioning satellites. The processing module determines a position of the positioning device using the positioning signals. The displaying module displays the position of the positioning device on an electronic map. Therefore, a user of the positioning device can know his position.
However, the user of the positioning device not only desires to know his own position, but also desires to know the distance between him and other positioning device users.
Therefore, a positioning device and a method for measuring distance between multiple positioning devices are needed to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.